Black Ops Morse Code
The Morse code from ''Resistance: Fall of Man''. York Gauntlet *'Pause screen code:' "Red forces encountered. Non-uniform opposition confirmed." A Lone Survivor *'Pause screen code:' N/A Spires *'Pause screen code:' "Biological attack imminent. Stand down. Observe any resistance." Grimsby Fates worse than death *'Pause screen code: ' "Red facility located. Study of infection path proceeding." Conversion *'Pause screen code:' "Friendly interception anticipated. Abort Grayskin capture." Hunted Down *'Pause screen code:' "Friendly intelligence chatter positive to Grayskin's resistance." Manchester Path of Least Resistance *'Pause screen code:' "Red anti air potential excessive. Hold off insertion." The Cathedral *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin encounter with Angel inevitable." Outgunned *'Pause screen code:' "Red tunnel network supports grid theory." Nottingham Into the fire *'Pause screen code:' "Friendly excavation investigation pending." Conduits *'Pause screen code:' "Red forces at friendly base in zone L770." Viper's Nest *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin cut off in friendly base. Red forces present." Cheshire No Way Out *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin exposure compromises sensitive data." Secrets *'Pause screen code:' "Angel presence in base confirmed." *'Dead XR code:' "Cloven enroute. Purge base of shift data once grayskin clear" Angel *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin identified in zone R16." Somerset Search and Rescue *'Pause screen code:' "Friendly escort limited. Grayskin recapture is go." Common Ground *'Pause screen code:' "Sequoia type 6 tower confirmed. Grayskin shows no reaction to active tharp field." A Disturbing Discovery *'Pause screen code:' "Blue units evacuated from friendly base. Remaining evidence of blue presence negligible." *'Dead XR code:' "Team nine sabotage Goliath spire launchers at assembly site and report." Bristol Devil at the Door *'Pause screen code:' "Evacuation of tier one personnel imperative. Red side capture t...." Evacuation *'Pause screen code:' "Evacuation proceeding to zone K5 to join blue force." Parting Ways *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin believed enroute to Pandora." Bracknell Into the Depths *'Pause screen code:' "Team 6 lost contact in tunnels. Presumed eliminated." *'Dead XR code:' "Visit Insomniac Games dot com for Resistance Fall of Man unlockable skins." *'Dead XR voice comms:' "X-Ray Three, maintain safe forward observation distance. Confirmation of Grayskin's regenerative ability is priority one. X5 needs all available intel for target recovery." "X-Ray, aerial surveillance has tracked Grayskin into tunnel network. Confirm coordinates and report." "X-Ray Three, route extrapolation indicates your present course terminates in Red structure. Extent of defense is unknown. Recommend proceed with extreme caution. Unobserved support of target is acceptable." In a Darker Place *'Pause screen code:' "Blue forces enroute to London. Secondary units establishing foothold HQ." London A Desperate Gamble *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin located. Floating box escort resumed." *'Dead Black Op code:' "Visit RFOMPS3 dot com and enter node password frozen fortress" Ice and Iron *'Pause screen code:' "Route to pandora cleared of anti air." Thames Burning Bridges *'Pause screen code:' "Goliath units closing on pandora assault force." *'Dead XR code:' "Visit RFOMPS3 dot com and enter node password several concerns" *'Dead XR voice comms:' "X-Ray Six, come in. Opportunity window for safe recovery is closing. Grayskin proximity to Pandora presents unacceptable risk. Commit to recovery of Grayskin and any other targets of opportunity." "X-Ray Four, come in. X-Ray Four, do you read?" "X-Ray Six, investigate whereabouts of Four. Last coordinates eighty-eight by seventeen. Red anti-air cover is unknown. Proceed with caution. Report status upon recovery." On the Ice *'Pause screen code:' "Friendly breach of Pandora. Team 4 escort collection units below meniscus." Giant Slayer *'Pause screen code:' N/A Tower Angel's Lair *'Pause screen code:' "Custodians live below meniscus. Mission window closing. Secure hope device at any cost." Last Hope *'Pause screen code:' "Grayskin intercept failed. Execute secondary objecives. Corvus inbound." *'Dead Black Op code:' "Tharp spikes traced to Grayskin. Shifted teams ranged actions only." Category:Black Ops Category:Resistance: Fall of Man